Mandalyn
by silly whim
Summary: [UP AGAIN, thanks to summer vacation] Miguel's daughter travels to Madrid in hopes of reuniting with him, and possibly rescuing her imprisoned mother.
1. Chapter 1

*This is my first attempt at RtED fanfiction. It doesn't seem like it  
actually fits into the movie, but it will.eventually. OOOh! I'm such  
a procrastinator! Can you guess who Mandalyn's father is? I bet you  
can.*  
  
Mandalyn  
By Antoinette Snickeri  
  
It was a usual scene in Spain 1521, busy, and always crowded  
with strange people. But one such person was particularly  
interesting. A ragged little English girl, no older than eight, was  
standing in a bustling square with a tattered bag slung over her  
shoulder and a "wanted" poster clutched in her hand. The little  
girl's name was Mandalyn. She had traveled all the way from Cornwall,  
England to Madrid and was exhausted, dirty, and not to mention poor.  
It had been three months since she had seen her mother, her dear  
mother whom she had loved forever, who had been taken away by guards  
for a crime she had not committed. Mandalyn held in tears as she  
remembered reading the note her mother left her:  
  
My beloved daughter,  
I don't know how all of this happened, or why. All I want  
you to know is that I love you and I will always be with you in  
spirit, no matter what happens. The guards will most likely come back  
to the home to examine it, so I want you to get out as soon as  
possible. You will go to Spain to find your father, take the "wanted"  
poster I keep in the drawer; his face is circled. Take as little as  
possible on your journey. I don't how you'll make the journey to  
Madrid, but promise me that you will. There isn't much of a chance  
I'll make it out of here alive, so you have to be strong and make it  
through this. Again I want you to know that I love you and I will  
still love you even when I'm gone. Keep your chin up and just know  
that there will always be better things to come, no matter the  
circumstances. When you get to your father, give him this note and  
send him my love.  
All my heart,  
Your mother Martha  
  
Her beautiful green eyes were now red and puffy as she fingered  
the letter still hidden in her pocket. It had all happened too fast.  
She was here, having been a stowaway on a ship headed for Spain and  
sneaked onto many an unsuspecting cart headed for Madrid. Her  
thoughts were a buzz intertwined with the noises of the square.  
Finally, unfolding the poster, she stepped up to a suspicious looking  
salesperson and in her sweetest tone asked, "Excuse me sir, have you  
seen either of these two?" She held the poster up for the man to see.  
"Yeah I've seen 'em. So has everyone else in this town. Them two  
gotta be the most wanted pair in Madrid! But I happen ta vaguely know  
their whereabouts. Never tried ta find 'em myself though, too risky.  
Who's askin'?"  
Mandalyn was startled by the scruffy man's answer and hesitantly  
replied, "I-I'm the circled one's d-daughter, sir. I need to find  
him."  
"Family, eh? I'd watch your back kid, if I was you. Well, I guess I  
could point ya in the right direction. Them two are somewhere over  
there," the man stopped and pointed to his right, "ya gotta go pretty  
far, they're somewhere around the outskirts."  
Mandalyn dropped her shoulders even more at the thought of more  
walking, but at the same time relieved that she knew where to find her  
long-lost father, who had left before she was ever born. She didn't  
even know what he was like. Her mother had always told stories about  
how he was a con artist along with his partner. She had told her that  
he had the most charming English accent, and laugh, but that was all  
she knew. "Thank you, sir", was all she could get out as she quickly  
made off in the direction indicated, the breeze blowing in her long,  
golden hair. Finally, finally, things were turning out better, just  
has her mother had said. She kept her chin up, hoping for the moment  
she would finally meet her father, and make her mother proud.  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED.okay there is the first chapter. More to come! By  
the way, I don't own any of the RtED characters, names, places, etc.-  
they're property of Dreamworks Skg. I'm really bad at history and  
geography so don't hate me because I make historical or geographical  
errors.* 


	2. Chapter 2

*Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated lately, I'm on vacation. I'm at my grandma's house and she has a different computer, which I like better. Anyway here's chapter 2 of my story.*  
  
Mandalyn Part II  
By Antoinette Snickeri  
  
"Oh man, that was a close one", Tulio sighed as he shut the door of the abandoned lean-to. "Look on the bright side, at least we still have the gold- and our heads", replied his partner, Miguel, rather casually tossing a bag of gold in the air. "I'm going to have yours in minute, Miguel", snapped Tulio, snatching the pouch from his hands. "Did you actually think that stupid puppy face was going to get us out of that mess?" "Well, it did, didn't it?" "Yeah, those men laughed so hard they were rolling on the floor and we ran away. Right- I don't think that classifies as working, Miguel!"  
At that Tulio slumped down onto a hay bail and said flatly, "We need a new tactic".  
  
Meanwhile, back on the streets of Madrid.  
  
Mandalyn had been searching the streets for hours, asking countless people about her father and showing them the poster. Some of them new the direction in which to go, but other than that, nobody knew anything about the two. But Mandalyn didn't give up, she kept on asking. It was nearly afternoon and she was starving. She began to look around at the many food carts on the streets until she spotted a vulnerable looking man selling different varieties of fruit. "You're on, Mandalyn", she muttered to herself as she heedlessly strolled over to the stand.  
Mandalyn waited, and waited, until finally the man glanced away from his stand. Just when she thought the man was going to look back her way, she slowly reached for the nearest apple. "HEY!! Where do you think you're going with that fruit!!?" bellowed the salesman. Mandalyn gave a satisfied smile and turned to face him, fake tears forming in her eyes.  
"Oh! I'm dreadfully sorry sir", she sobbed, "but it's what I have to do to keep my brother and me alive! We've been orphaned since we were oh so young and have struggled to keep ourselves living. And now that my brother has fallen ill I don't know how we're going to survive without food!" Then she burst into tears and started to wail, looking as pitiful as humanly possible.  
"Aww, you poor, pathetic child", the man wheezed, as he wiped away the tears forming in his own eyes. He was playing right into Mandalyn's hands. "Here, you can keep the apple. In fact, take a bag of them, you miserable, miserable little girl", at these words he thrust a small sack of apples into Mandalyn's arms.  
"Goodness me!" she gasped, still keeping the fake tears running down her cheeks, "Thank you, sir, thank you! No one has ever showed such kindness towards me like you have. I don't how I'll ever repay you!"  
"Think nothing of it, my dear. And good luck with your unfortunate little brother, and God bless him."  
Mandalyn traveled down the street and turned a corner. When she was sure she was out of sight, she plopped down on the floor and took out an apple from her bag. Taking a bite, she couldn't help but mutter under her breath, "Mandalyn, old girl, you still got it in you." She ate quietly; her mind yet again set on her father, and the happiness that lay before her.  
  
*Okay, so it's extremely short. But it was either short or long, so being the procrastinator I am.more to come! I promise!* 


End file.
